Luka w planie
by StarAgs
Summary: Ameryka miał zaplanowane życie. Dokładnie wiedział czego chce i był gotowy osiągnąć to za wszelką cenę. Przynajmniej dopóki w środku Amerykańskiej Wojny o Niepodległość nie poznał Felicji Łukasiewicz. I już wiedział, że nie ważne co zaplanujesz najpiękniejsze chwile to te których się nie spodziewasz.


**Witam w mojej pierwszej próbie romansu. Jak na razie będzie to raczej oneshot, ale istnieje szansa kontynuacji. Alfred może wydawać się lekko OC, ale daje słowo, że to ten sam zabawny facet, tylko że jego miłością jest Felicja, a nie hamburgery. Po za tym to Ameryka, jakiego znamy. Bystry koleś, który zachowuje się jak idiota, bo w nikim nie umiał odnaleźć bratniej duszy.**

To nie była część przyszłości którą zaplanował, a jego plany należały do naprawdę ambitnych.

Miał stworzyć podstawy pod przyszłe mocarstwo, zbudować naród ludzi silnych i zdolnych, uniezależnić się od innych krajów, stać się kimś. W żadnym ze scenariuszy, które wieczorami snuł przed snem, nie znalazło się miejsce na rodzinę i miłość.

Może to przez to, że decydując się na kolejny krok jego ludzie skutecznie zniszczyli jego stosunki z Arthurem, kimś kto stanowił dla niego odpowiednik ojca. A może przez to, że inne personifikacje dołączyły do jego strony tylko po to, by zaszkodzić, lekko urąbać ułamek Królestwa, a nie dlatego, że był dla nich kimś ważnym. Nie wiązał przyszłości z czysto ludzkimi zachciankami. Wiedział, że bycie krajem to wieczna posługa swoim ludziom, wieczna samotność.

Może dlatego czasami nie najważniejsze są cele jakie przed sobą postawimy, ale sama podróż. Dni które napotykamy po drodze, a które są wynikiem czystego przypadku, a jednak zapadają nam w pamięć. Te które obracają nasze życie o 180 stopni.

Taki dzień nastąpił roku pańskiego 1779. Kolejna rozpoczętą doba na froncie. Został poproszony o audiencje u pułkownika Tadeusza Kościuszki, tajemniczego mężczyzny z kraju o dziwnej nazwie w środku Europy. Był to drobny żołnierz o dobrych pomysłach, surowej dyscyplinie i śmiesznym akcencie. Alfred nad wyraz cenił sobie jego wysiłek, jaki wykładał w pomoc jego słabej, brudnej, obdartej armii.

Nie spodziewając się niczego niezwykłego przekroczył próg namiotu. W środku nie spotkał pułkownika, ale tajemniczą, obróconą do niego plecami postać. Wątłe, niskie ciało było przykryte długim, brązowym płaszczem, spod którego wystawały toporne czarne, skórzane buty. Na jej plecach znajdował się duży marynarski worek. Sądząc po stopniu obdarcia i zniszczenia ubrań oraz za długich blond włosach, można było domyślić się, że owa osoba przebyła długą podróż.

\- Kim jesteś i co robisz w namiocie pułkownika?

Postać zaskoczona jego pytaniem gwałtownie się obróciła i wtedy zrozumiał, że przed nim stoi młoda kobieta. Ubrana w skrajnie nieodpowiedni strój, stojąca w środku obozu, ale bez wątpienia dziewczyna.

\- Przepraszam za moje najście - powiedziała po angielsku, który był dziwną mieszaniną akcentu Brytyjczyków i generała Kościuszki. - Rozumiem, że pan Alfred Jones, personifikacja amerykańskich kolonii, zgadza się?

Jej słowa były wypowiedziane, pomimo sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła, z nieznanym mu spokojem i opanowaniem. Nie zawahała się i nie zastanawiała co ma powiedzieć, po prostu to zrobiła. Może to dlatego, że pomimo tego, że zawsze wiedział co powiedzieć, teraz zabrakło mu słów, zupełnie tak jakby zgubił swój język.

\- Ale, skąd?

\- Pańskie oczy wręcz świecą nadzieją, a duma i upór jakie widzę w pańskiej postawie są kompletnym przeciwieństwem tego co widziałam przechodząc przez obóz.

Mówiąc to zaczęła iść w jego kierunku, tak że po chwili znajdowali się na wyciągnięcie ramion. Alfred nagle nie mógł oderwać wzroku od nocnego nieba, które zostało uwięzione w jej oczach.

\- Czy to taka sama duma jaką włożyła Pani w swoje słowa?

Poczuł się usatysfakcjonowany tym, że odzyskał władzę w języku, ale to co wyszło z jego ust zaskoczyło i jego, i dziewczynę. Ona z początku lekko podniosła brew, by po chwili jej oczy mogły rozbłysnąć sympatią, zaś on poczuł kropelki potu zbierającego się na plecach.

\- Och, oczywiście, że nie. To co Pan widzi jest ledwie łagodną wersją, jeśli chce pan zobaczyć coś więcej musiałby Pan wysłać mnie na front.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego dwoma rzędami białych zębów kontrastującymi z wiśnią jej warg. Nie potrafił zrozumieć co zmusza go do tych myśli, dlaczego zauważa szczegóły, które normalnie mu umykały.

\- Czy to nie niewskazane dla kobiet? Oczywiście jeśli same nie są personifikacjami.

Dlaczego to mówi? Skąd te słowa? Czemu to co zwykle wydawało mu się przerysowane i śmieszne wydaje się nagle być tak właściwe?

\- A jeśli tak, to czy zechce pan dowiedzieć się co znaczy nieść prawdziwą otuchę swoim ludziom?

\- Jeśli pogłoski o pani wyczynach są prawdziwe to z wielką chęcią zobaczę panią w akcji.

Jej brzoskwiniową skórę, bo dokładnie to mu przypomina: kolor dojrzewających owoców, na chwilę, ledwie sekundę przysłania lekki rumieniec, a on myśli że nie ma nic słodszego.

\- To jest odpowiedź, na którą czekałam. Felicja Łukasiewicz, Królestwo Polskie.

W iście żołnierskim geście podała mu dłoń, którą ten łagodnie przyjął i pochylając się delikatnie musnął wargami jej miękką skórę. Gdy to robił jej policzki ponownie spłonęły lekkim rumieńcem, a on był świadomy, że ten sam kolor od dłuższego czasu spowija i jego twarz.

Nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Jego słowa, jego gesty, zachowanie wszystko wydawało się nie należeć do niego, ale zarazem było takie właściwe i szczere, a przychodziło tak swobodnie, że zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego teraz, dlaczego podczas tej rozmowy, dlaczego przy niej, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił?

Później tego samego dnia przeprowadził Felicję do swojego świeżo wysprzątanego namiotu i bez najmniejszego zawahania oddał jej swoją pryczę. Ta z początku mu się sprzeciwiła, ale sama myśl, że miałaby spać obok innych mężczyzn lub w przeciekającym namiocie dodawała mu siły argumentów.

Tamtego dnia wiele rzeczy uległo zmianie. Szala zwycięstwa powoli zaczęła się przechylać na stronę Amerykanów, którzy z dumą patrzyli na Alfreda wystawiając go na ołtarze. Ilość odpowiedzialności jaka spadła na jego braki była przytłaczająca, ale Felicja powoli wtajemniczała go w zadania personifikacji. Mówiła o odpowiedzialności zupełnie innej niż sobie wyobrażał. Opowiadała jak sobie radzić w krytycznych sytuacjach i jak odreagowywać stres. Była jego przewodnikiem, aż do końca wojny.

Bitwa pod Yorktown była zarazem największym zwycięstwem Amerykanów, jak i największym utrapieniem Alfreda. To podczas niej był świadkiem wybuchu szlochu swojego opiekuna. Przysięga, że bez wsparcia Felicji nie poradziłby sobie z nadmiarem emocji. Trzymała go w ramionach i głaskała po plecach, gdy zanosił się płaczem.

Kilka tygodni później Felicja zapowiedziała powrót na swoje ziemie. To wtedy też powiedziała mu dlaczego wyjechała. Po raz pierwszy od początku ich znajomości to ona mu się zwierzała, a nie on jej. Powiedziała mu o swojej rodzinie, którą zostawiła bez słowa pożegnania, o mężu, który nigdy jej nie pokochał, o swoim bracie, przyjacielu i wychowanku, którzy odebrali jej ziemie. Przez całą jej opowieść z jej oczu nie spadła ani jedna łza, a mimo to Alfred nigdy nie widział kogoś równie smutnego. Kiedy skończyła po raz pierwszy ośmielił się ją przytulić.

Kilka lat później przyjechał nad Wisłę. Felicja z początku wyglądała na zdumioną, ale po chwili jej twarz zakrył największy uśmiech świata. Zarówno ten jak i ten którym go pożegnała był jednym z jej ostatnich uśmiechów przez długi czas.

Później coś zaczęło się psuć. Czytał wzmianki w gazetach mówiących o aneksjach ziem polskich. Pisał do Felicji słowa pocieszenia, a ona odpisywał mu równie optymistycznie. Przynajmniej do upadku insurekcji kościuszkowskiej. Wtedy listy nagle się urwały.

Z początku był cierpliwy i czekał. Po kilku miesiącach postanowił, że nie może dłużej trwać w niepewności. Podróż ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, ale mimo to zdążył dotrzeć do Felicji w sam raz, by móc zobaczyć jak umiera.

Z przerażeniem obserwował jak linie rozbiorów rozrywały jej ciało. Upadł w kałuże krwi. Krwi Felicji, którą ktoś bezwstydnie ośmielił się przelać. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie operował, ale wtedy nawet przez chwilę się nie wahał. Rany były szkaradne: grube, głębokie, za duże, ale jego ręce, ku jego zdziwieniu, ani razu nie zadrżały gdy zakładały szwy.

Wiedział, że musi uciekać. Felicja nie była bezpieczna na terenie któregokolwiek z zaborców. Podróż nie należała ani do krótkich, ani do przyjemnych. Przez cały jej czas ona pozostawała w głębokiej śpiączce, a rany nie chciały się leczyć, ale w końcu, po dwóch miesiącach podróży dotarł do Francji. Zaszyli się w najdalszym skraju kraju zmierzającego ku rewolucji. Dopiero po nadejściu lata Alfred zdecydował się na podróż do domu. Przez cały ten czas Felicja nawet na chwilę nie otworzyła oczu. Przez cały ten czas on się nią opiekował.

Dopiero na dziesięć lat po trzecim rozbiorze mógł jeszcze raz zobaczyć nocne niebo, ale było przykryte warstwą mgły, gdy to Felicja wybuchła szlochem w jego ramionach. To był pierwszy raz, gdy pokazała przed nim tak wiele emocji, a on zapragnął zabić tego, kto ośmielił się ją skrzywdzić.

Rany zaczęły odchodzić w niepamięć, ale blizny wydawały się być na zawsze wyryte w jej ciele. Ale to nie one stały się przyczyną zmartwienia Alfreda. Powodem jego zmartwień było zachowanie Felicji, to spojrzenie utkwione w horyzoncie, to jak wzdrygała się przy każdym nagłym ruchu, to szloch, który słyszał każdej nocy, to brak dowcipów. Nigdy nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż móc znaleźć sposób na ukojenie jej umysłu.

To był niezwykle powolny i złożony proces. Każdy dzień wydawał się niczym nie różnić od poprzedniego, popadł w rutynę. Codziennie rano przychodził do jej sypialni, gdzie zastawał ją obudzoną z pustym spojrzeniem wbitym w sufit. Zapraszał ją na śniadanie, na którym pojawiała się ubrana w przypadkowe ubrania, a przez to, że pokojówka pranie zostawiała na wierzchu, prawie cały czas chodziła w tym samym. Nim, wychodził do pracy, odprowadzał ją do salonu, gdzie wieczorem zastawał ją w tym samym miejscu ze wzrokiem wbitym w horyzont. Przy kolacji opowiadał jej co się dzieje w świecie, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się starał i próbował nie mógł wymusić od niej uśmiechu.

Noce wyglądały inaczej. Często budził go krzyk i wtedy już nie wracał do swojego łóżka, ale kładł się obok Felicji i mocno ją przytulał dopóki koszmar nie minął. Obserwował wtedy jak śpi, ale sam już nie zmrużał oka. Innymi razem, gdy przychodził powiedzieć jej dobranoc zastawał ją z twarzą mokrą od łez. Wtedy też ją trzymał przez całą noc, ale zasypiał wraz z nią.

Minęło wiele czasu, nieprzespanych nocy, milczących dni, pustych spojrzeń rzucanych w horyzont, litrów przelanych łez. Nie było uśmiechów, żartów, nadziei w oczach. Aż w końcu, 40 lat po dniu w którym po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył...

\- Pora odzyskać moją dumę.

Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. To nie były puste, beznamiętne słowa, które słyszał przez ostatnie laty. Wpatrywała się w niego, a mgła która skrywała jej oczy znikła pozwalając im zalśnić nowym ogniem. Na wyblakłej cerze pojawił się lekki rumieniec, zaś kąciki ust lekko podniosły się ku górze. Nagle spostrzegł jak blisko siebie się znajdują. To jak ich biodra się stykają oraz to, jak ich twarze są zbyt blisko.

Zamilkł wpatrzony w nią w osłupieniu, gdy ta powoli zbliżyła swoje usta do jego ust. Na początku spanikował nie wiedząc co robić, w końcu był to jego pierwszy pocałunek. Jego oczy panicznie się rozszerzyły i zezowały ku dole. Wtedy ta odsunęła się na chwilę, dając mu odetchnąć. Chwyciła jego twarz w swoje drobne, miękkie dłonie. Spojrzał na nią i nie mógł się nią nie zachwycić. Obserwował każdy szczegół jej delikatnej cery, pozwalając sobie zatrzymać się nad każdą wypukłością, nad wiśnią jej warg, rumieńcem na policzkach i drobnej bliźnie na brwi, aż w końcu jego oczu spotkały jej. Wtedy przez sekundę mógł się nabrać, że panienka przed nim jest bezbronną dziewczyną. Chciał, żeby tak było. W tej chwili zapragnął, by obydwoje byli śmiertelnikami, młodymi ludźmi, którzy nie mają na swoich barkach losu milionów ludzi. Może wtedy Felicja nie musiałaby znosić tak wiele bólu. Równie szybko zrozumiał, że jego uczucie wzrosło wraz z widokiem jej siły, której nie mogłaby posiadać zwykła dziewczyna.

Tym razem odwzajemnił pocałunek. Już wiedział, że nie chce całować innych ust.

Wielki dom nagle stał się wypełniony Felicją. Każda książka w bibliotece została przestawiona, posegregowana wobec jej uznania. Fortepian w salonie został nastrojony, a jego okolice zaśmieciły sterty papierów. Kuchnię wypełniły nieznane mu wcześniej zapachy. W stadni pojawił się nowy koń, wraz z całym ekwipunkiem. Sala do ćwiczeń przestała się pokrywać warstwą kurzu, który przeniósł się do gościnnej sypialni. Garderobę wypełniły warstwy materiałów i strojów. Pusty pokój zaczęły zaśmiecać sterty notatek, rysunków, oleju i broni.

Codzienna rutyna odeszła w niepamięć. Każdy dzień Felicji wydawał się być inny, zupełnie tak jakby ta starała się uczynić każdą chwilę inną od poprzedniej. Śmiech zaczął wypełniać dom, zupełnie jak obrazy puste ściany. Muzyka zajęła miejsce płaczów i krzyków. Często wyjeżdżali. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wybierali się do miasta, gdzie chodzili do opery, restauracji, na bale, zakupy lub do parku. Zdarzało się, im wyjeżdżać w dłuższe podróże do odległych stanów.

Obydwoje wiedzieli, że te chwile nie będą trwać wiecznie. On miał na swoich barkach kraj do otrzymania, ona do stworzenia. Byli tego świadomi, ale nie umieli się tym przejmować.

Kiedyś Alfred myślał, że najlepszy dzień w jego życiu był tym, kiedy poznał Arthura. Mylił się.

U boku Felicji każdy dzień wydawał się być najlepszym. Szczególnie ten, w którym zadał jej TO pytanie, a ona odpowiedziała tak. Albo ten tydzień później, kiedy to i on powiedział tak.

Nigdy nie planował się zakochiwać. Może przez to, że nigdy nie mógł sobie wyobrazić czegoś równie wspaniałego.


End file.
